Good Times
by darkgrl417
Summary: RaeRobFriendship.What happens when Robin finds memories of an old friend who turns out to be Raven?PLZ R&R!NO FLAMES!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** At the end I'll explain.

This is a Rae Rob friendship story. Any flames and I will hunt you down. Enjoy! 

Good Times

Chap.1

It was 11:28P.M. in Jump City. The legendary Teen Titans had just come home from a long battle with the H.I.V.E. Five. After saying their "Goodnights" they all went to get some much needed sleep. Except for their fearless leader, Robin.

Something had been on his mind ever since last week when he was cleaning his room. While he was going through junk in his closet, he found an old box that he hadn't looked at since he was 8.

In the box was:

A video recorder

3 videos

A purple ribbon

A picture of a girl

He had looked at the videos and identified the girl as an old friend: Rachel Roth. They had met at an orphanage when he was 7 and she was 5. They had been best friends until Bruce Wayne adopted him. Then, they just lost touch. He tried to find her for a year but he gave up.

Now, all he wanted to do was look for her. Tomorrow he would using some of the Titan tracking devices.

"Tomorrow, Rachel."

FRIEDCHICKENFRIEDCHICKENFRIEDCHICKENHOTHOT

As soon as Robin woke up, he took a shower, threw on a clean uniform, grabbed the shoebox, and headed for the main room.

It was only 7:00A.M. Of course, the only other person up besides him was Raven.

"What are you up to, Boy Blunder?"

Robin gave a heavy sigh. "Just some research."

Raven raised an eyebrow. "On who?"

"Just an old friend of mine."

"Do you have anything against this 'friend'?"

Robin was confused but got it. "No, no she isn't a criminal or a low life or something."

Raven mumbled, "Takes one to know one."

Robin was about to argue when three Titans emerged from the door.

"Good Morning, friends Raven and Robin! I shall make the Pudding of Happiness to eat for the 'breakfast'!" beamed Starfire.

Everyone groaned.

"I'll find the Pepto Bismol. You guys stall." whispered Beastboy to the rest of the Titans.

For about 20 mins., Beastboy and Cyborg played video games, Raven read a book, and Robin tried to find some info on Rachel.

Starfire peeped out of the kitchen and said, "The breakfast is served!"

Once again, everyone groaned.

The pudding was a greenish purple lump with brown blotches. It tasted and smelled like dog crap.

Cyborg yelled, "Yo Rob! Why don't you try some of Star's _**delicious **_pudding?"

Robin was on the couch looking through the shoebox. "Not now. Save me some." he replied and got back to work.

"Hey, Dude," asked Beastboy."Whatcha working on?"

"Come over and I'll show you."

Everyone ran over, glad to have found an excuse not to eat Starfire's pudding.

Robin took out each object carefully and put it on the coffee table. Then, he began:

"What I am about to tell you is part of my life and secret identity. Do you swear not to use this against me in any ways possible?"

The four Titans nodded.

"When I was 7 yrs. old, I was sent to an orphanage after my parent's death. I had been depressed for a while until I met a girl named Rachel. Back then, I was known as Richard."

Everyone was surprised, but Raven had to be by far the most shocked.

"Rachel was a 5 yr. old girl who became my best friend in like 5 mins. She was short, perky, and rough. I'll show you a picture if you want. Anyway, we would do things like play tag and make videos with my video recorder.

"One day, when I was 8, Bruce Wayne came by and adopted me. We tried to understand what was happening but it all went in a flash. I spent years looking for her but never found her. I missed her a lot but something really strange happened when I started the team."

Everyone listened with big ears. Robin looked at Raven and continued.

"The night we made the team, I thought I had found her as soon as I met Raven."

Everyone was gawking at him at this moment. Robin looked directly at Raven.

"You look so much like Rachel. The only thing different is your hair. But every time I see you I think of her. But since you aren't decided to continue looking for her."

Everyone had on a blank expression. Raven looked as if she was about to have a stroke.

She took a deep breath and asked, "Robin, can I see that picture?"

He handed it to her and as soon as she touched it, memories flooded her head immediately. She dropped the picture quickly.

"Yo, Rae, you o.k.?" asked a very concerned Cyborg.

Raven's reply was to disappear into the floor.

"Oookay. A little awkward." stated Beastboy.

As quick as she vanished, Raven returned. In her hand was a picture. She sat down on the couch and said, "I was going to tell you my identity sooner or later. So here it-wait a minute, Robin do you know Rachel's last name?"

Robin looked baffled. "Roth. Why?"

Raven took a deep breath and said, "My name is Rachel Roth. I ran away when I was a little girl and someone took me to an orphanage. There, I met a boy named Richard and we were best friends until he was adopted by Bruce Wayne."

Everyone looked like someone just told them the cure to Cancer.

Starfire said, "This is the strange, is it not?"

Raven continued, "Robin on the count of 3, we show our pictures to each other. You ready?"

Robin nodded.

"1"

"2"

"3!"

They both gasped.

"It's me."

**FRIEDCHICKENFRIEDCHICKENFRIEDCHICKEN!**

Did you like it? PLZ REVIEW!!! IF YOU WANT TO FLAME LOOK AT THE DISCLAIMER!! This is only my second Fic so be nice.-darkgrl417


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** At the end I'll explain.

This is a Rae Rob friendship story. Any flames and I will hunt you down. Enjoy! 

Good Times

Chap.2

Raven and Robin were stunned. More importantly, the rest of the Titans were traumatized. At first, no one said anything. Then, Robin pulled Raven into a big embrace.

"I have missed you so much. You were like the only friend I ever had. When I left, I was like some kid zombie."

Raven returned the hug. "That is exactly why I've been so depressed. Ever since you left, I thought every friend I made would leave." Raven looked like she was about to cry. "I can't believe I found you after 8 years!"

Their reunion was cut short when Beastboy interrupted, "Hello!! Confused people over here!! What the heck are you guys talking about?"

Robin smiled and said, "Guys, I would like you to meet my childhood best friend, Rachel Roth."

"And I would like you to meet my childhood best friend, Richard Grayson."

Now Starfire, Cyborg, and Beastboy's brains had turned to mush.

"What the hell are ya'll talkin' about?"

Robin sighed and walked over to the coffee table. He returned with the picture of Rachel/Raven.

Robin started, "This is the only picture I have of Rachel. She look's much different seeing as this picture was taken 9 years ago."

In the picture, Rachel/Raven had big amethyst eyes, long black hair tied back into a ponytail, and a pale complexion. She had a big smile on her face wearing a purple tank top, black shorts, and no shoes. She seemed to be at a park.

"Dude!" Beastboy yelled. "Raven is like totally smiling! Major blackmail!"

Everyone glared at him.

"I think friend Raven looks very much the cute!"

"Yeah, man, she is so tiny!"

Raven gave a fake smile. "Thank you for those remarkable comments. Anyway, this is the picture I had of Robin when he was 8."

In the picture, Robin had blue eyes and long ebony hair(it looks like when his hair got wet in that episode with Slade). He had on a white tee and some red shorts with some white socks only.

"Man," whined Cyborg, "I think I just busted a brain cell or 500."

"Friend Robin, may we please watch the tape of video?"

"Oh sure." Robin popped in the tape and the Titans settled down to watch.

**VIDEO:**

Robin's face filled the screen.

"My name is Ricky Grayson and I'm about to do a documentary on my best friend Rachel. She has no idea that I'm making this. Rachel, If you're watching this, please don't kill me.

"The first part of this video is her natural habitat. So sit back and enjoy!"

The camera flashed and came to a picture of Rachel in the shower.(NO YOU COULDN"T SEE ONLY HEAR!!)The video camera was between the bathroom door. All you could see was mist and the outline of a shower.

The camera turned back to Robin. "This is one of the many careers I think Rachel should take: a singer. She is always singing. Alone. I asked her to sing for me and she beats me up. No mercy."

The camera went back to the crack in the door. You could hear some distant singing of an oldies' song:

_**I write the songs that make the**_

_**Whole world sing,**_

_**I write the songs of love**_

_**And special things,**_

_**I write the songs that make **_

_**The young girls cry,**_

_**I write the-**_

"RICKY! GO AWAY YOU PERVERT!"

"YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS!!"

"SOMEONE WHO LIKES TO LOOK AT PEOPLE IN THE NUDE OR IN A SHOWER!!"

The camera went back to Robin. "I did not see anything, thank you very much. So, as you see, Rachel could be a singer. Now that she knows about the video, we might as well tell her."

Rachel stepped out of the bathroom in an oversized white robe and dripping black hair. "I can't believe you! You are dead!!"

Richard sighed, "I only saw the shower, not you. I'm making a video on you so get some clothes on before I _**do**_ tape you in the nude."

Rachel groaned and went back into the bathroom. You could here a blow-dryer in the background. "HEY,RICKY!!" she shouted over the noise. "COULD YOU GET MY OUTFIT?"

The camera went back to Robin. "Rachel says I have good taste in fashion. So, sometimes I pick out her outfits. The next segment of the video is: Raven the karate-gymnast. So, let's pick out a good outfit."

The camera was set on Rachel's bed and pointed towards a small dresser. Robin was going through drawers to find the outfit. He finally came out with a black tee and white shorts. He went to the bathroom and knocked on the door. "I have an outfit!"

"Send it in!"

Ricky walks in where Rachel is sitting on the edge of the tub blow drying her hair. "Smile, the camera is watching you," he said in a sing-song voice.

Rachel's hand covered the screen. "Stop! I look like Medusa!"

Ricky's face is back on the screen. "Well, we'll be back when Medusa is finished."

The camera flashes and goes back on. Rachel and Ricky are in a park similar to the one in the picture. Ricky is wearing a red tee and some black shorts and no shoes. Rachel is wearing the outfit Ricky had picked out for her.

"Okay, get ready for the karate-gymnast, Rachel Roth!" There is a close-up on Rachel who is bowing at the audience. The screen goes back to Ricky.

"So, what exactly is the story behind our karate-gymnast? Well, I myself am very good in the art of kicking butt and have taught her well. As for gymnastics, she taught me. After the Rachel show, I will attempt a back flip. Well, ladies and gentlemen, Rachel Roth!"

The camera went back to Rachel who was laying spread eagle on the grass. "Okay, I'll flip Ricky on his butt and then do two handsprings. Ricky, you ready?"

The camera is set on a stand and both children or visible on the screen. Ricky was laughing his head off. "Yeah, some 5 year old is gonna flip me. I'm like twice your size!"

"Oh yeah?"

In a flash, Rachel took one of Ricky's arms and flipped him with a big 'THUD!'.

Ricky winced in pain. "Man that hurt!"

Rachel smirked. "Told you I could flip ya." She then turned to the camera and said, "Now I will do two handsprings."

She backed the camera up to get a wider view. Then, she walked to a place and ran doing two handsprings and landing gracefully. She then bowed and said, "Ta-da!"

Ricky finally got up to face the camera. "So two more careers Rachel could have are a gymnast or a super-hero. And now I will do a back flip."

Ricky stood straight then lept into the air with great force. In mid-air he forced his body backwards and fell on his feet.

He flipped his hair and said, "Not bad for a 7 year old."

Just then, in the background you could hear someone yell, "HIYA!!"

And Rachel came charging at Ricky knocking him down.

"OW!!"

Rachel started to laugh. Ricky glared at her.

All of a sudden, Ricky smiled. "Hey, Rae, wanna show these people the helicopter?" Rachel smiled.

Ricky then said, "The helicopter is not the cheerleading move you might be thinking about. It is actually a move me and Rachel made up. It's too hard to put in to words so here it is."

Ricky went over by Rachel and picked her up. He through her into the air and grabbed her wrists. Immediately, he started spinning her. After about a minute of spinning her, he through up in the air again but this time grabbed her ankles. He spun her for two minutes and then let go of her. She went flying and in mid-air did a kick before landing on the grass.

She then joined Ricky by the camera. "It took us a while to get that down. We had to use mattresses and pillows for a while, too. Well, that's the end of the Rachel Video. But don't worry, there will be a sequel."

Rachel and Ricky sat together on the grass and said, "See ya!"

**END OF VIDEO**

0o

0o

0o

"Okay, that was weird." said Beastboy. "But once again, blackmail!"

Everyone glared at him.

"Well," said Cyborg, "I don't know about ya'll but I am Starving!"

"Yes, let us get the pizza!" exclaimed Starfire.

"To the T-car!"

FREDFREDBURGERFREDFREDBURGERROXMYSOX!!!!!!!!

They soon arrived at the pizza parlor and were sitting comfortably while enjoying their pizza. Well, except for Beastboy.

"Dude! How long does it take to make a soybean tofu pizza?"

Everyone just stared at him like he grew another head.

"What?"

Beastboy's pizza arrived. "FINALLY!!" Just as he was about to take a bite, there communicators went off. Everyone was silent and stared at Beastboy. In a flash he stuffed the whole pizza into his mouth and said, "TITANS, GO!"

They all got up and piled into the T-car. Then, they sped off to find a very angry Cinderblock.

Robin said, "TITANS, GO!!"

He started to throw birdrangs and explosives while Cyborg blasted his cannon, Starfire threw starbolts, Raven threw cars, and Beastboy morphed into a T-Rex. Nothing was working.

All of a sudden, Robin stops. He yells at Raven, "Hey, Rae, wanna play helicopter?" Raven smiles and flies over to Robin. He picks her up and flings her into the air grabbing her wrists and spinning around. Then, he grabbed her legs, spun her, and let her go. She attacked Cinderblock right on the spot and as soon as he was down, Robin tied him up.

"GLORIOUS!"

"BOO-YAH!"

"PIZZA!!"

Raven hit Beastboy in the back of the head. "What is your prob- oh my God, you're on crack aren't you? Even though I hate you I can get you a doctor. It's gonna be okay, the psych ward is nice."

0o:Beastboy

00:Starfire

:Cyborg and Robin.

After Robin stopped laughing, he said, "Well team, why don't we rent a movie? I mean, it's only 5:00."

"YAY!!!"

FREDFREDBURGERFREDFREDBURGERROXMYSOX!!!!!!!!

PLZ R&R!! LUV YA!!-DARKGRL417


End file.
